


A Fated Dance

by untoldstory21



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Implied Romance, Male My Unit | Byleth, School Dances, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Byleth runs into Edelgard in the Goddess tower the night of the Ball.





	A Fated Dance

“We better be getting back to the ball, my teacher,” Edelgard said to Byleth as they stood alone in the Goddess Tower. She wasn’t sure what it was but something felt right about this moment. 

“Edelgard I don’t mean to step out of line, but as we are alone up here and won’t have this time again. May I have a dance?” 

She was shocked, her face began to slightly turn red. This was her teacher after all, though from what she could tell he was only a few years her senior. “My teacher, that’s very bold of you. But I accept.” She followed his lead by taking his hand. There was no music just the two together. At that moment, she realized how her father must have felt all those years ago. Her heartfelt like it was pounding but in away help keep the pace of the dance. 

Edelgard could see the look on his face, a smile pure and joyful. It was rare to see him show emotion like this but she enjoyed it. The next thing that caught his eye was the pin he had one. “That black eagle pin, it’s ..”

“Yes it’s the one I got for my birthday, are you just noticing it now? I wear it every day.”

“I guess my focus was elsewhere, as a teacher shouldn’t you want my focus on the lecture?”

“You’re probably right. I’m still getting used to being a teacher, I never thought I would be in a role like this.” 

Edelgard couldn’t stop thinking about it, he really does care about them if he wears it every day. “Edelgard, thank for the letter that came with it. It meant a lot, I want you to know I’m here if you need me.” His words were soft and sincere. 

What felt like hours had only been a few minutes. The two stopped their dance, Edelgard didn’t want this brief peace to end but she knew it had too. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, my teacher. Thank you, I shall let you know if that time comes.” The two-headed back to the Ball but Edelgard couldn’t get their dance out of her mind. Though it was short it let her live, it was something she would never forget.


End file.
